


Raise the Hopeless (and Rescue the Helpless)

by SilverRose42



Series: Normal Was Never a Virtue (It Denotes a Lack of Courage) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Jewish Character, Jewish Erik Lehnsherr, Jewish Phil Coulson, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Multi, This is My Cap, nick spencer is horrid, say no to HYDRA cap, so lets try and fix this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky whimpered the first time he heard it.</p><p> </p><p>OR: The one in which someone (Nick Spencer) spread a very nasty rumour about Captain America. No one is pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise the Hopeless (and Rescue the Helpless)

Darcy Lewis knows with a certainty that Wanda and Pietro, despite knowing about all the strange beings in the world, are Jewish. Darcy respects that. She's seen them with their father before, of course, and she's seen the numbers that run up his arm. Darcy knows more than she lets on, so, whenever Magneto drops in, Darcy simply purses her lips, and gives them time.

She even gives them warning of when the X-Men are approaching.

Darcy also knows that Steve knows. She pulls him aside, and asks him why he never does anything about it, despite the fact that Magneto is mostly seen as a villain.

Steve shrugs. “If he's here, he's not causing trouble elsewhere. Besides. I knew him, once.”

Darcy doesn't think anything of it. Not then, at least.

~*~

Steve does a lot of community work. He volunteers whenever he can, at soup kitchens, at homeless shelters, at the Red Cross, at the animal shelter. Where ever a pair of hands is needed, Steve can generally be counted on to be there.

Steve goes to LGBTQ+ rallies. He goes to feminist rallies. He shows up to memorials held in honour of Holocaust survivors. Steve Rogers has never once liked bullies, and he doesn't care where they're from.

So, Darcy (and the rest of the Avengers), is wildly confused as to how a rumour got started that Captain America, Steven G. Rogers, America's Golden Boy, is a Nazi. And more specifically, that he's HYDRA.

~*~

Bucky whimpered the first time he heard it.

Tony made very public threats that he would ruin whoever started the rumour.

T'Challa stood before the world, and vouched for Steve.

Clint and Natasha both stayed very quiet, but Darcy overheard them plotting what to do when to whomever got them into the mess.

Phil Coulson started going to Synagogue again, because Wanda and Pietro didn't feel safe going alone anymore, because the supported Steve.

Darcy fried the circuit board in the television whenever she saw it on the news.

And when Erik came in to be with his children, Steve actually stepped forward, and apologised, even though he himself was devastated to know that people thought he could ever be HYDRA.

“I'm sorry,” He tells Erik. “For all of this. I hope that you know I would never, ever be a part of organisation.”

Erik nods ,and pulls Steve into a hug. “I know,” He says softly. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is, indeed, one of the shortest thing's I've written to date, and it's all tanks to Marvel. I am incredibly disappointed in them at the moment, and incredibly proud of the fandom for actually stepping up, and, essentially, yelling at them.
> 
> That Cap is not my Cap, and I will not accept it.
> 
> It should be noted, at this point, that, while it's filed here, and all the rules of this AU apply, this particular story is not part of the Normal is Never a Virtue canon really, and this will not be expanded upon in further stories. Civil War will also not be taking place in this series, mostly because I can't make it fit. But everything expanded upon here (that the Maximoffs still see their father, that both they and Phil Coulson are Jewish, and T'Challa popping up) will be considered canon. You have been warned.


End file.
